


Dark Angels

by SerenityStarbuck



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStarbuck/pseuds/SerenityStarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story revolving around the 4th Company of Dark Angels Space Marines. Specifically Sister-Sergeant Drenzia and Vermillion squad while serving on the battle barge Lion's Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Angels

Traitors. It was always traitors. She couldn’t remember the last time they had faced anyone but the archenemy, but it must have been years ago. 

As Sister-Sergeant Drenzia lead her squad towards the drop pods, Brother-Captain Arklen was filling the squad leaders in on the details of the mission. The 4th Company of Dark Angels would enter the orbit of Firtiv II where Imperial troops were currently engaging the forces of chaos, including the traitors of the World Eaters Legion. They would drop to the surface and destroy their former brethren, rip them limb from limb, obliterate them and deliver the Emperor’s holy vengeance.

“Damned traitors. You think we’d get to switch it up a bit, kill some xenos every once in a while.” Cadril said. Drenzia glared at him over checking Senius’ gear. “Shut it Cadril. If the Emperor needs us to kill traitors, we kill traitors. However, if you’re bored with your job, perhaps I’ll give you a handicap to make it more interesting.” She said and moved to check the rest of the squad’s gear. Cadril chuckled “Of course I’m not bored Sergeant, just trying to lighten the mood.”

“We hate it when you try to lighten the mood Cadril, you only succeed in annoying the Sergeant and making our lives harder.” Senius said as he hefted his plasma canon off the deck. Before Cadril could retort Captain Arklen shouted over the ship-wide vox, “We have entered orbit of Firtiv II. Prepare for drop and good hunting Brothers and Sisters. For the Emperor! For the Lion!”

Ninety Dark Angels Space Marines loaded into their drop pods yelling “For the Emperor! For the Lion!”

 

 

As they dropped to the surface, Sergeant Drenzia relayed the Captain’s orders to her squad. They would be landing a few minutes from the main battle lines, behind the enemy and on either side. It would be their job to secure an area for the Ravenwing to land while their Brothers and Sisters carved a path to the front and called in the Deathwing. Arklen wasn’t fething around.

A few moments after she finished explaining the operation, they landed on the surface with a massive shake and the doors popped open. The ten members of Vermillion squad poured out of the drop pod and opened fire immediately on the enemy forces surrounding them. Those enemies that weren’t crushed by their landing had started returning fire just as quickly. From the looks of it, they were right in the middle of two enemy trenches, and about half a mile off course from their designated landing zone.

Drenzia called in the correction to the _Lion’s Hammer_ then ordered Cadril, Methrius and Bre to the front on trench clearing duty. Three minutes later, enough of the west trench was on fire thanks to Bre’s flamer that she ordered them to the east trench. “Report Sergeant Drenzia, my team is getting restless.” Sergeant Harliel said over the vox. “Clearing the second trench now Har. Do you want it done right or not?” She answered. A roar they all knew too well drowned out whatever Harliel said next; a daemon engine was charging towards them.

“Senius! Loser has to take the Sergeant in the ring!” Cadril said, moving forward to fire his meltagun at the damned beast. Senius simply fired his plasma cannon in response. The decimator took the plasma shot directly in the hips and shuddered for a moment but kept rampaging towards them. Cadril dove into a still smoldering trench and shot at the engine as it directed its rage towards Senius. A hole was blown almost clean through its side armor but it barely seemed to notice in its fury. Drenzia had pulled her plasma pistol and was firing at Chaos engine from the eastern trench as it passed her on the way to the Senius and the rest of her squad. Her first shot hit it in the arm but her second hit it in the side. She jumped out of the trench and shot it again in the back, watching as it finally fell forwards with its claws reaching towards Senius.

Cadril and Drenzia ensured it was well and truly down by firing a few more times into it. “I’ll see both of you in the ring when return to the _Lion’s Hammer._ ” She said nonchalantly before voxing to Sergeant Harliel that the Ravenwing were safe to descend.

 

 

With the Ravenwing safely on the ground, Vermillion squad could carve a path to the front lines and join up with the joint Imperial forces on Firtiv. Supposedly a regiment of Cadian mechanized infantry had arrived to support the Firtiv PDF six days ago. As Drenzia looked around she could see the bodies of dead guardsmen littering battlefield, clearly they had been pushed back even in those six days.

“You know, this place might have been nice to visit before these fethers showed up.” Cadril said, walking on the head of a Khorne cultist to make his point. Drenzia looked at the horizon for the first time since landing and decided that for once, Cadril had a valid point. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see the mountains that rose above the dense tree line off to the north. Of course she could see more if she was wearing a helmet, but Drenzia never wore a helmet into battle if she could help it.

There wasn’t much time to dwell on the planetary beauty that was Firtiv II though, as the squad soon found their way back into the thick of battle. They had come upon their Brothers and Sisters fighting an oncoming tide of Bloodletters with a Bloodcrusher at its front. “Alright, back to work boys and girls!” Drenzia said as she unsheathed her power sword and ran straight for the Bloodcrusher.

She wasn’t the only one that had gone for the Bloodcrusher though; Knight Master Mercej had made his way through the Bloodletters and was swinging his flail at the juggernaut serving as its steed. Together they attempted to bring down the armored beast and its rider. Drenzia was parrying the rider’s blows and keeping it off of the Knight Master while he destroyed juggernaut, blow by blow. However, before too long the rider leapt off its dying mount and fought the Dark Angel Sergeant directly.

Drenzia got a blow in as it jumped down, but once they were both on the ground, things become a bit more difficult for her. She was still one of the best veterans in 4th company with a sword but this was one fething good Bloodletter. Thirty seconds of trading blows later, it was clear Sergeant Drenzia wasn’t making it out of this fight without a few wounds. Her power armor had barely saved her right arm from being severed completely and she was significantly slowed by a gash to her left thigh. 

“Duck Sister!” Mercej roared behind her and she rolled left, out of the way of his flail. It connected to the Bloodletter’s head with a satisfyingly juicy crush, knocking it down and stunning it, which allowed Drenzia to finish it off with a downward thrust of her power sword. “Thank you Knight Master.” She said once she pulled her sword free. “You fought well Sergeant, but you are injured. Do you require medical assistance?” he asked.

“No sir, I am fine but thank you.” she said, clasping his wrist in the warriors handshake.

 

 

Several minutes of fighting and marching after defeating the Bloodletter tide lead them to the front lines of the Firtiv defense. Apparently, what was left of the Firtiv II PDF had fallen back to their cities and left the Cadians to do most of the fighting. Or there simply was no more PDF. Whatever the case was, Drenzia couldn't detect a single uniform that wasn't Cadian issued among the front line forces. "Veteran Sergeant. Meet with the field commander, relay any valuable details and then get your squad back in the fight." Mercej said over the vox.

"Yes Knight Master" She said. Technically that was a task for the most senior of Dark Angels a part of joint task forces to complete but the Deathwing obviously wanted to get their maces dirty with World Eater blood. To be chosen to act in his stead was an honor but an annoyance; she wanted to fight just as badly as he did. "Good hunting sir. Dark Angels, standard d-line pattern until further instructions, Vermillion squad with me." she said, striding to nearest Cadian taking a knee. 

"Methrius, get me the Cadian's vox frequencies and find me their General." she ordered. "Guardsman, where is your commanding officer?" she asked the Cadian kneeling drinking from a canteen. He had a fresh gash running down the left side of face, clearly inhibiting him from fighting at his best. "Milady, damn it's good to see you. Lieutenant Brawks is seeing to some downed Sentinel repairs a few meters southwest." He said struggling to stand and pointing to a group of Sentinels behind them. "Xern, see to this man's wounds and meet us there. Thank you Guardsman, the Emperor protects." she said nodding and headed off in the direction of the Sentinels.

"Sergeant, vox frequencies acquired. General Ducoth says Lieutenant Brawks is the most apprised of the current situation. However, she warns that their sensors have noticed several forces of Chaos Space Marines coming this way. ETA seven minutes." Methrius said. Drenzia nodded and opened a channel to Mercej "Sir, World Eaters heading in force to this location. ETA seven minutes."

"Good. Thank you Sergeant." Mercej said simply. Xern caught up to them as they heard yelling coming from behind a Sentinel lying on its side. "...fething tell me you can't fix it! I need all my pilots in their Sentinels, including this one you bastard!" Drenzia rounded the Sentinel and saw a tall dark haired Cadian Lieutenant, obviously Lieutenant Brawks, screaming at a tech-priest in muddied red robes.

“Lieutenant Brawks, I require a moment of your time.” Drenzia said, watching the man intently. He spared one final glare at the tech-priest before walking over to her and saying “How can I help you milady?”

Drenzia inclined her head at him “Congratulations Lt, you’re my field contact. Fill me in.”


End file.
